


Love at first .. scene ?

by Sylencia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Facials, Falling In Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pornstars, Smut, i guess ?, no beta we die like men, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Roy's always a little nervous before he meets one of his new coworkers. This time, he's a whole lot nervous ...
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Love at first .. scene ?

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yep ... Pornstar au .. No one asked for it .. I provide anyways ...

Roy Mustang was a confident man in his life. It was a known fact, had been ever since he had been a kid and it took some to make him feel uncomfortable, as he often found a way to just go with what was happening to him and make the best out of it, as smoothly as things could be. He had that easiness, in him, that helped him so much. It didn’t mean everything was always perfect in his life, he too had his downs and some of them were quite harsh after all, but he made do. And he did good, he always thought.  
  
There was one part of his life, though, that always managed to make him feel a bit awkward, and it was related to his line of work. Well, not exactly the job itself, Roy loved his job, wouldn’t change for any amount of money, even if it allowed him to retire and live comfortably for the rest of his life. It had been strange, at the beginning, to turn to this line of work, because, well, it was nothing he had ever expected to do and he hesitated a long time to accept the first long term contract he had been offered. But. Roy had no regret. It was fun, it paid well and it had some impossible-to-ignore advantages.  
  
The awkward part, really was when he was to meet his new coworkers, as they changed all the time. Oh, he did work with the same people sometimes, and these times were always great and comfortable and funny, sometimes, too. But, most of the time, Roy worked with new people and it could become weird, if said people were a bit closed off or less extroverted than others. Which Roy was fine with, in the end, as long as they remained professional while on the job but. It didn’t mean it didn’t make him feel embarrassed.  
  
Today, was one of these day. Roy had been hired for a nice little project. Well, little wasn’t exactly the word, as it was one big company that had hired him and Roy had heard, from his agent, that they might offer him a contract of some sort, that they had hinted it when they had contacted him. Which made Roy feel more nervous, as he now was pressuring himself into thinking that they’d never want him if he fucked up. But meeting today’s coworker was more overwhelming than the prospect of not getting the job. He could work freelance, after all, he had done so ever since he had started after all, the agent he had hired after the first couple of years dealing with his appointments and all that. Maes had become an amazing friend, after all and he worked well and was always so cheerful and positive. Roy loved the man lots.  
  
But. Today’s coworker. Boy, Roy wasn’t ready and he had spent the last couple of weeks trying to get ready for it. Trying being the keyword there because he sure as hell hadn’t managed, seeing how nervous he was feeling, how the anxiety had been eating him up a lot lately. It was so unlike him, to feel like this, to allow his emotions to take over, especially in this situation. Roy was supposed to be the master of them, or so he kept claiming. Anyone knowing him well enough knew better. But they didn’t care reminding him.  
  
The building was the company’s, as its name was written in big letters above the front door and Roy entered it slowly, hoping it would help him settle himself. It was warm inside, well furnished, nicely decorated and Roy followed the arrows leading him to the lifts, after the older man in the entry hall checked his identify card and the list of people allowed in. Third floor he had been told and Roy leaned against the lift’s side, closed his eyes, as he forced himself to relax and shake the nervousness away.  
  
“Same as always,” he kept telling himself. “It’s the same as always.”  
  
It wasn’t. Because the feeling was different. He wasn’t awkward to meet the new coworker, the same he had been before. He really was nervous because of whom said coworker was. Roy had felt already quite flustered, when Maes had told him the company had offered him to work with him in particular. Being there, making it real, was worse.  
  
The lift doors opened, eventually, Roy pushed himself away from its side, he took in a big breath and walked out.  
  
The set already was quite busy. Roy wasn’t late, he was even ten minutes early, as he always was, but the technicians were buzzing around, like bees in a hive, setting everything up, the lights, the cameras, the decor. It was quite a show in itself, for Roy, who had been used to work for smaller productions since the start of his career, he wasn’t used to see so many people on set and it didn’t help him calm down the slightest. What helped, was to spot Maes waving at him, waving to join him and Roy did so, tunnelling toward his friend and agent and ignoring how busy the place was, even if for a second.  
  
“Morning,” Maes half hugged him as he always did. Which wasn’t quite professional but who cared. They often hung out together now, Roy was often invited for dinner, sometimes even babysat Maes’ daughter. They were friends. “Have you slept ?”  
  
“Not enough,” Roy sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “Does it show ?”  
  
“A little,” Maes laughed, patting his shoulder. “Don’t worry, they’ll make sure it’s not too visible with make-up. Anyways, you can go take a shower over there, then they’ll lead you for the rest.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
There was a robe waiting for him, in the bathroom. A robe with his name at the back, embroidered in silver threat on the dark fluffy material and Roy spent some time just touching how soft the thing was in wonder. Now, that was some VIP treatment, was it ? Or did they do the same for every person that worked for them ? Was he allowed to keep it, once they’d be done ? Or was it a hint that they indeed wanted to hire him ? If he didn’t fuck up. They probably wouldn’t want him if he did fuck up. Roy had heard a lot of rumors about big production companies, they were quite selective and didn’t allow too big mistakes. With how nervous Roy was, it was doomed to happen.  
  
Oh well. At least, he had today to have fun with.  
  
The shower was a short one, as Roy had already showered in the morning, it was mostly to freshen up and he was too eager to put the robe on anyways, which he did as soon as he was dry enough, leaving his clothes in the basket that had been waiting on the dresser. The robe was a delight and it probably showed on his face, when he left the bathroom, because the young lady waiting for him there snickered, when she saw him nuzzle the fabric, she winked.  
  
“I have one too, they’re amazing,” she said, in a cheeky smile. “Hi Roy, I’m Maria, I’ll be taking care of you today. Please follow me ?”  
  
Maria seemed to be a sweetheart. For an instant, Roy did wonder the true meaning of her words, because one could never know, but she led him to one nice room. Everything seemed to be quite nice around here, in the same, soft, classy atmosphere and this room was just the same, with big mirrors lighted by round bulbs, comfortable chairs, some music playing, flowers, and even a small fountain. It seemed to have been designed for people to be able to relax and Roy felt its effects the moment he sat in the chair Maria pulled for him, when she placed soft hands on his shoulders, looking at him in the mirror, a small smile on the lips.  
  
“Troubled night ?” she said, her fingers massaging his shoulders. “Don’t worry, we’ll conceal these circles, they’re quite faint. Something I should know ? A scar you want to hide ? Something you usually ask for ?”  
  
“Not really,” Roy shrugged. It wasn’t as if he ever was treated so nicely before. Well. He never was mistreated but his previous workplaces hadn’t been that professional. He was feeling pampered already. And he had barely arrived.  
  
“Alright, leave it all to me, yes ?”  
  
Maria worked wonders. Because the moment Roy leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, he managed to relax under her fingers, as she first brushed his hair, not that there was much to do with, then started with the makeup. It felt as if she was massaging his face, and she probably did, at first. Skilled she was, obviously aware of his nervosity. It made Roy wonder if Maes had met her, if he had talked with her while he had been washing up. Or, maybe, she was used to work with people like him. Maybe it was why she had been assigned to him too.  
  
Or it was another way to tempt him into signing a contract. If the rumors for said contract were true.  
  
The restful moment didn’t last, though. For Roy tensed, when he heard someone entering the room. Which was stupid, because it could have been literally anyone from the set, it could have been a technician, it could have been Maes, it could have been the director. But it wasn’t and somehow, he knew it wasn’t before he even opened his eyes again.  
  
The man that had arrived, was gorgeous. Which wasn’t exactly new, as Roy had known that guy for a while now. Not personally known, they had never met before but Ed Elric was quite a figure in the industry. Gorgeous and bright and hot and all the good things but Roy was quick to realize that it was even worse in real life, that the cameras could never do him justice. Here, he was absolutely shining, his blond hair flowing freely down his shoulders and back, contrasting with his black robe he was wearing, his skin a beautiful golden tone, his eyes sparkling in mirth as he was talking with the girl that was walking by his side.  
  
Roy swallowed hard. He wasn’t ready for that.  
  
Ed, though, didn’t seem the slightest awkward. For, the moment his eyes settled on him, he actually trotted to him, leaving the girl he had been with behind, he held his hand out, his smile wide and his eyes roaming all over him.  
  
“Hey, I’m Ed !” he introduced himself, his voice sweet, sweet music to Roy’s ear. “You’ll be fucking me today ! Though I’ll be mostly fucking myself on your cock, but that’s just details ! Nice to meet you Roy, you’re cute as fuck !”  
  
Roy moved automatically, as if his hand was piloted from afar. He half wanted to look around, see if Maes wasn’t controlling it with a remote or something, but he soon forgot about it, as Ed wrapped his fingers around his, when his smile widened even more and he laughed lightly.  
  
That was it, Roy thought in the split second it lasted. The end of his career, obviously. How was he going to be able to perform when he already could barely breath in his coworker’s presence ?  
  
Roy knew he should have never accepted that one offer. He knew he should have told Maes that he couldn’t do it. To do a scene with Ed freaking Elric ! The guy was an actual star ! Roy was an amateur, compared with him and he was going to fuck up so badly, to ruin everything. That had been a terrible mistake.  
  
Roy had known, when he had started. When he had found that job offer, online, when he had sent his pictures and his video, that being an actor in the porn industry wasn’t easy. It was a demanding line of work. Most people would think that having sex was easy, and doing it in front of cameras was just a detail but it wasn’t. Roy had been a bit clueless at first, thinking that maybe he could do that for a couple of years and earn some good money and then do something else but it didn’t work like that. One had to work hard for a long time, before being able to shoot scenes that paid properly, with proper directors and not just guys who wanted easy money. For actual productions with a set and technicians and ethics. All in all, Roy’s career had improved a lot, ever since he had hired Maes as his agent, ever since he had found someone to lead him through the mess it was. Maes had worked for other guys before, and Roy had been lucky to be able to hire the guy. Maes knew some people. It helped, in the industry.  
  
As for the scenes themselves, they usually were quite long as well. It was like shooting a real movie, or so Roy thought now, with pauses and the director stopping them in the middle of the action and one had to remain focused so they didn’t lose their erection, and to remember how they had been positioned, and what the director wanted from them. There was a scrip, sometimes, for videos that were less action and more plot and Roy was actually good for these, or so he had been told before. The stamina, though. The stamina was the important part and Roy had built himself quite a good one, with the years.  
  
Everything was about to be ruined today, though. Because Ed was too much for him. Being attracted to a coworker was a nice plus, even if it wasn’t mandatory, work was work after all and Roy never really had troubles having sex with a guy he wasn’t entirely attracted to, he had grown used to do what was asked of him and he did take a lot of pleasure out of it but it didn’t always mean he liked the other guy, physically at least. Some of them were jerks too and Roy always told Maes when he didn’t want to shoot with a certain person anymore.  
  
Ed, though. Roy had actually watched some of this guy’s videos for his own pleasure, touching himself to them because he had been so sure he’d never, ever even approach him. Ed was renown, he had won awards and was in magazines. And now, Roy was supposed to work with him ?  
  
How ? How did it even happen ? Roy had asked his agent and Maes had laughed awkwardly, saying he hadn’t even advertised him to that one production company. They had been the ones reaching for him, stating they had seen Roy’s recent work and had loved his energy and actually wanted to see him on set and maybe offer him a contract if he worked well and his attitude was pleasing to them. They hadn’t told Maes who he’d work with at first, saying that they’d make sure to call back, see what would work for both parties. Roy hadn’t believed his agent when Maes had said he’d be shooting with Ed Elric. He had thought of a joke. Surely, they wouldn’t ask their star to work with a nobody, right ?  
  
It had taken Roy to receive the script, to realize that it wasn’t a joke. They wanted him with Ed. And here he was now and Ed was perfect and Roy was about to drool all over himself.  
  
“Oh, come on Ed,” Maria chided, playfully hitting Ed’s shoulder and it broke the state of inanition Roy had found himself in. “I had him all relaxed and you come and ruin it all.”  
  
Ed laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, but still holding Roy’s hand in his other, his fingers caressing his skin.  
  
“Sorry, Maria,” he apologized and there was such genuinity in his tone. “I didn’t mean to ! I’ve been waiting to meet him a long time !”  
  
Roy blinked, he looked up. “To meet me ?” he repeated, almost in disbelief. What ? “You know me ?”  
  
“I sure do,” Ed laughed again, “That movie you made with Scar ? Fuck, I could watch it every day !”  
  
Roy was quite surprised to hear that Ed even knew one of his movies and that one was one of the most recent ones. A demanding one as well, because movie was the right term for it, there had been plot and sex and it had been one amazing experience and Scar was the sweetest guy ever. But. Roy hadn’t imagined Ed Elric would even know it. Or know him.  
  
“I’ve watched some others of your videos too, you’re so, so good,” Ed continued, sitting on the countertop in front of Roy, his bare feet on Roy’s chair around his thighs and leaning back on his hand. He was looking so comfortable like that, like he owned the place. He probably did in a way, it wouldn’t surprise Roy to know that Ed had invested some of his money in the company. Hadn’t he seen Ed credited as a producer too, in some movies ? “We didn’t really think you’d accept shooting with us, some guys like to stay away from big production companies.”  
  
Roy nodded. Well, he hadn’t hesitated, because of the prospect of a contract. Being independent was nice but it also meant the money wasn’t always regular. A contract would ensure him better living conditions, all in all. Oh, he was comfortable, he couldn’t deny it but Roy didn’t really like the uncertainty of his income. And he had to pay Maes too. But he did understand what Ed meant with that. A contract, with a company as big as Ed’s, meant a lot. And it especially meant being, maybe, if things turned out well, more in the spotlight. Roy sure was going to be, the movies Ed appeared in were always quite popular. Some actors like to stay away from those because they liked their privacy, or they preferred the people they knew not to think of them as just porn actors. Or even know about their job.  
  
Roy didn’t have that problem.  
  
“Anyways, you’re here, and you’re so pretty and Maria’s gonna massage you a bit more while Win gets me ready.”  
  
Roy snapped out of his thoughts and he looked up at Ed again, his eyes lingering on his now, somehow, exposed thighs, how they were slightly parted, how it showed that Ed was wearing nothing under his robe. Not that Roy was wearing anything either but still. Part of him couldn’t help but wonder if this had been done on purpose, for Ed to sit there and show a bit more of his body. An ice breaker of some sort maybe. Roy kind of wanted to thank him for it.  
  
Ed was settled next to him quickly enough and Win, the blonde girl he had arrived with, was starting with brushing his hair, chatting away. Maria smiled at Roy, when he looked up at her.  
  
“Alright, close your eyes, I’ll get you all relaxed again.”  
  
Roy did as he was told. It wasn’t as easy as before, considering Ed was just right there, beside him, but oh well. At least, he wasn’t as nervous, now he had realized how nice Ed was. That he wasn’t going to look down at him because he wasn’t exactly renown or anything. That he looked quite happy to be shooting with him. And he had called him pretty too.  
  
They soon had to go on the set though. Which was quite simple. That one movie was going to be all action and no plot after all, which Roy was fine with, he wasn’t sure he would have remembered his lines, with how nervous he had been to know he’d be shooting with Ed. The script had merely been a list of the positions and the actions he would have to perform, their order left for him to choose, somehow. It wasn’t something that usually happened, for the actors to do how they wanted but Roy could make do with that. His first movies weren’t exactly scripted after all.  
  
“Hi Roy !” A cute woman called from where she sat behind the camera, “I’ll be your director today. Your agent told me you were a bit nervous so we’ll give you some time to get comfortable, alright ? You just tell us when you’re good to go.”  
  
Roy shot Maes a glance, hoping his annoyance didn’t show too much, then he nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
“Now, please, just go with Ed on the bed, our technicians need to adjust the lights and the camera's focus properly.”  
  
Roy did as he was told, he sat in the middle of the bed with Ed, smiled when Ed stretched, his robe coming a bit loose now.  
  
“Nervous ?” he repeated, with a hint of teasing in his tone. “Is it because of me ?”  
  
Roy breathed out through the nose, he rolled his eyes. “Maybe,” he admitted. “I didn’t expect to shoot with you.”  
  
“Ah well,” Ed laughed, “That’s because I asked for it. Sorry.”  
  
Roy would have choked on his own spit, hadn’t his mouth dried so much because Ed, somehow, chose that exact moment to take his robe off and hand it to one of the technicians, thanking the guy with a bright smile. Roy hadn’t been ready before. He definitely wasn’t either right now.  
  
Ed, though, must have noticed his state, because he shifted closer on the bed, touched his thigh lightly.  
  
“You’re going to do just fine,” Ed said, his tone so sweet now. “We can improvise as much as we want, so don’t fret about the ‘script’ either. We’re just going to have some nice, nice sex and you’ll fuck me until you can’t anymore and then come on my face, yes ?”  
  
Roy rolled his eyes but he didn’t answer. That, at least, helped. How naturally Ed was talking about it, how it didn’t seem to be important for them to follow any sort of script. Said script had been simple after all, there wasn’t anything too hardcore, Roy wouldn’t have accepted, for a first shooting with both that production company and Ed, to do anything too hard, it did need some trust and garanties his limits would be respected. They were only supposed to do a short-ish scene together, with no plot, with two important points. Ed, at some point, was to ride him, and Roy had to come on his face. These had been precised in the contract Roy had signed for that one time and he sure wasn’t going to break it.  
  
The hand on his thigh rode up, eventually, pushing away the robe he still was wearing and Roy focused on his partner again. Ed had shifted closer again, somehow, almost pressed against his side, sitting on his knees where he was while Roy was on his butt, his legs crossed. Ed was so close now, so pretty as he was looking up at him and Roy didn’t resist long, he smiled, hanging his head in almost defeat, unable to hide how attracted he was to Ed.  
  
“You’re so gorgeous,” Roy told his partner, rubbing his face slowly and shaking his head. “Can’t believe you actually asked to shoot with me.”  
  
“Couldn’t exactly miss that chance,” Ed laughed lightly. “Alright, come here.”  
  
Roy didn’t really have the time to brace himself for it. Ed grabbed his robe with one hand, leaning on the other, and he kissed him hard.  
  
The nervousness vanished that exact moment. When his lips brushed against Ed’s, when their head managed to tilt to each other just right. It wasn’t a cinema kiss. It wasn’t the kind of fake kissing that was seen in most movies. Ed was kissing him like he meant it, his hand at the back of his head to stop him from moving back, soft hums escaping his throat, his nose pressed against his cheek in a delicious way and Roy kissed back with the same energy. Because it felt right. Somehow.  
  
Ed pulled back only so he could look at him in the eyes. In a way that made Roy’s heart beat a little faster, in a way that made Roy wonder what the other was playing at. None of his previous coworkers ever looked at him like that and maybe he was mistaking, maybe he was only projecting on Ed, because it happened, sometimes, and he liked the guy for his work and he had imagined, a couple of times, what it’d be like to meet him. Assuredly nothing like the real meeting had been, if Roy had to admit, he had half thought that Ed wouldn’t even look at him twice, that he would barely acknowledge him. That had been before Roy was told he’d be working with Ed. Then, he had thought that maybe Ed would just want the job to be done and move on but somehow, now he had met the guy, Roy knew it wasn’t what would happen either. Not when Ed was looking at him this way.  
  
The moment was broken, though, when Ed shifted a little, chuckling.  
  
“Okay, wait, I have a plug in, gotta take it off before we get to it.”  
  
Without much embarrassment, Ed pulled said plug out of himself, biting his lower lip, he left the bed so he could leave the toy in one of the “to be cleaned” bins Roy had noticed upon his arrival on the set and he went back to the bed with him, resumed his previous position, leaning on his hand so close and his free hand trailing up and down his thigh, pushing the robe away with every movement he made.  
  
“Why don’t you show me how beautiful you are ?” Ed smiled, looking up through his lashes and licking his lips. “Surely, the real deal is better than anything I’ve seen of you before.”  
  
Roy couldn’t help but laugh at that, as it echoed with the thoughts he had earlier about Ed, he undid the knot on the sash, took the robe off. Ed stared with his eyes a bit bigger, as they roamed all over him, each time stopping on his cock.  
  
“Damn you’re hot,” Ed snorted, looking away for a second, then smiling up at him. “Can’t wait to feel your cock in me.”  
  
Roy laughed, shaking his head slowly. He had known, from the movies he had watched, that Ed was quite talkative on set, he always commented on things in his videos and it seemed to be his signature move, to just talk. Roy usually didn’t like that, it sometimes made him lose his focus. But he had the feeling that Ed’s words were going to turn him on more than anything.  
  
“Come here,” Roy breathed out slowly. But he pulled the other man to him, carefully as he didn’t want Ed to feel forced to do anything. Sure, they were shooting a porn scene. It wasn’t even a movie, it was going to last as long as Roy himself could last, but still. Still, he didn’t want to make Ed do something he didn’t want, and he had read the list of the acts Ed didn’t want to perform and kind of knew it by heart now. There had been nothing about being close, so it probably meant that was alright.  
  
Still, Roy hadn’t expected for Ed to half crawl in his lap, wrap his strong legs around his hips and place his hands on his shoulders, leaning up slowly to kiss his jaw. He hadn’t expected for Ed to breath against his skin the way he was, for the warmth and the softness. It made him want to kiss the other again and he did just that, now even knowing if the cameras were rolling. He hadn’t heard anything about it, hadn’t heard the director asking them to get on with it and, as he focused for a second, Roy couldn’t hear much noise around them. Some shuffling of clothes, some whispers but nothing he could really make out.  
  
He couldn’t say he wasn’t happy with it.  
  
Ed soon was kissing him again. Like he meant it, the same as before, his lips soft against his, rolling like they were used to kiss already, fingers reaching for his hair and pushing it back, forced to lean up because of their slight height difference, pushing his chest against his and damn it felt nice. Roy touched back, after a short moment, because he knew he couldn’t stay like that, unmoving and so, he went for Ed’s hair. Often in his movies and videos, Ed kept his hair braided or in a tail, sometimes in a messy bun when he tied it up during the scene but there, with him, it was all freed and Roy couldn’t not touch it. He had thought about it so many times before, he had half fantasized about it and now had the chance to do whatever he liked with it. This, was part of Ed’s “yes” list. Hair play, hair pulling, hair anything as it had been written. Ed wanted his hair played with, it probably even why the reason he kept it that long. Roy wasn’t going to hold back.  
  
Ed moaned. Hard, when Roy barely combed his fingers through his hair, maybe pulling on some knots there. He moaned and kissed harder, with more teeth and tongue than lips and Roy couldn’t help the small smile on his lips, he couldn’t help feeling like he had done good with it. Because this, Roy knew, Ed wasn’t faking it, it had been a genuine reaction and if there was one thing Roy enjoyed during a scene, it was just that. Pleasing his partner properly. It didn’t have to be a great orgasm at the end of the scene, it happened and most people took pleasure in what they did but it wasn’t exactly the goal here. They had sex for the video, for the entertainment the spectator was going to get from it, so their personal pleasure didn’t matter much, most of the time. But. It didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy themselves the best they could yet.  
  
“I won’t last long if you pull my hair,” Ed moaned against his lips, and he wrapped both arms around his neck. “Are you going to make me come quickly ?”  
  
“If you want me to,” Roy said, as he kept running his fingers through Ed’s hair. “Though wouldn’t it be better if I fucked you slowly until you can’t take my cock anymore ?”  
  
Ed licked his lips, humming and he rolled his hips, pushing his hardening cock against his belly.  
  
“I’m not sure yet,” he admitted, with a soft snort. “I kind of want you in many ways.”  
  
“Do you now ?” Roy smirked, nuzzling Ed’s neck and pushing kisses there. “And here I was thinking you’d act all arrogant with me.”  
  
Ed laughed, cupping his face in his hand, so he’d look at him in the eyes, he pecked Roy’s lips, eyes half lidded.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for this a long time,” Ed admitted, flashing another smile. “Now, don’t make me wait any longer. Pretty please ?”  
  
Roy wasn’t sure what Ed meant with that. What he meant when he said he had waited for this a long time. But it probably wasn’t the right time to ask, it probably wasn’t supposed to be answered either and Ed must have felt his trouble because he caressed his cheek with his thumb, traced a line to his lips, as he leaned up to kiss him again. Roy stopped thinking about it. He couldn’t let it bother him right now. He had a job to do.  
  
Ed must have thought the same thing, as his free hand followed his chest, caressing his nipple on the way down, until he reached his cock and cupped his balls in a light hand. They probably weren’t supposed to stall that much, it was a no-plot scene after all but the director wasn’t stopping them or giving them any direction either so Roy thought it must have been alright anyways. Ed, though, wanted to get to it properly, it seemed because his hand was warm around his balls and massaging them slowly, in what Roy would admit was a delicious way. Gods, that guy was skilled with his hand and Roy was hoping to see if he was just as skilled with that mouth of his. He might have developed a fixation on Ed’s lips and mouth, when he watched his videos, his favorite one being, maybe, a compilation of the hottest blowjobs Ed ever gave in his career. But that, he wasn’t going to admit.  
  
Ed must have read his thoughts, as he slowly kissed his way down his chest, his tongue pushing against his skin in delightful caresses sometimes, until he was nuzzling his pubes. Suddenly remembering that he was supposed to show himself off, even if he didn’t dare looking around for the cameras, Roy parted his thighs, his cock almost completely hard against his belly now, Ed’s lips so close, yet so far. Ed all but kneeling between his legs now, his eyes attached to his, never looking away, barely blinking even and mirth showing so much in these beautiful eyes.  
  
The first lick had Roy’s cock jolt a little and his belly tighten in need. It was so light, and yet so delicious still, and the way Ed’s hair was sliding against his skin. Roy was slowly getting aware that he might not last too long because of Ed, and the kind of crush he had on the man. Well, it wasn’t a crush, it was .. professional interest. Or so he kept telling himself.  
  
Ed’s lips finally touched his cock and Roy felt his fingers clench on the bed sheet and his toes curl lightly. It wasn’t much, Ed had barely kissed his cock, as if tasting it but it was a lot to him already and Roy was loving it. Oh, alright, he was going to need to ask for a pause, before the end of this. Or several. Which was fine, Roy was aware of it but he didn’t like asking for them.  
  
The moment Ed wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, Roy moaned. Not too loud, he never was that loud, but boy, did it feel good and he couldn’t help the hand that shot at Ed’s head, the fingers clenching on his hair. Ed looked up, smirking around his cock. Roy licked his lips, bit his tongue.  
  
“Come on, take it,” he whispered. Ed had been talkative before. Roy could be so as well.  
  
Ed didn’t hesitate long. He suckled on the head of his dick for a couple of seconds longer, his right hand pumping on his cock just underneath his lips. Then, without much of a trouble, he swallowed his cock down to the hilt, deepthroating him so suddenly Roy thought he was going to come. He hadn’t been ready, even if he kind of asked for it. Roy choked.  
  
Now, to say Roy had received good blowjob in his life, and his career, was an understatement. He had shot movies with quite good actors and Scar, among them, had been amazing. Quite skilled as well, it had been sometimes difficult, during the several sex scenes they had together, to last as much as he had been supposed to. And, all in all, Roy was quite used having his cock sucked. This, though ? This was another level of blowjob, he half though, as the head of his cock kept hitting the back of Ed’s throat each time Ed swallowed it, as it was glistening with so much saliva it was almost dripping on the sheets. Ed was so skilled, sucking on it just right, not too much as that could be quite uncomfortable or almost painful sometimes. The hand that had, before, been pumping his staff now was playing with his balls, the other holding on his thigh and Roy’s still grabbing Ed’s hair. Roy was aware it probably was painful, his grip was quite harsh on it but Ed didn’t seem to care the slightest.  
  
Roy moaned, on a particularly harder suck, allowing his head to fall back a little, and holding Ed down on his cock. Ed laughed at the gesture, not caring for it. He pulled back after a couple of seconds, though, so he could breath and he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.  
  
“Come on, babe,” he teased, crawling in his lap again and licking Roy’s neck. “I’m sure you can handle being deepthroated for quite longer than that.”  
  
“I do,” Roy shivered a little and he still had his hand in Ed’s hair and he pulled him into a deep kiss, not caring to taste his own precum on Ed’s tongue. “You’re real good though.”  
  
“Thank you,” Ed whispered with a shit-eating grin. “But now, I’ve gotten your cock all hard for me, and I really want to feel it.”  
  
Roy was quick to look around the bed, until he spotted a bottle of lube left near the pillows for them, he unwrapped his fingers from Ed’s hair and Ed moaned his disapproval, but the blond laughed, when Roy eagerly poured a good quantity of lube on his cock, quick to slick it up properly, then on his fingers so he could reach between Ed’s legs for his hole. There was absolutely no resistance, when he pushed two fingers in, thanks to the plug Ed had been wearing before they started. Ed moaned still, clenching around them, shifting his hips a little and Roy chuckled, kissing his face. He did take his time to thrust them in and out, making sure to apply the lube properly, because despite how eager he was, he didn’t want to hurt Ed.  
  
Ed must have thought him too slow, though. For he eventually kissed him again, shifting away from his fingers. Before Roy could react, Ed had grabbed his cock and was taking it. Slow, he probably didn’t want to hurt himself either, and it was bigger than the two fingers Roy had used on him just before, but Ed sat down until Roy’s entire cock was sheathed and Roy’s toes curled a little.  
  
He was used to bareback scenes, used to fuck without condoms. He should have known it’d feel even better with Ed.  
  
Ed, though, gave him the time to adjust. He must have noticed the way he had clenched his fingers on his hips, holding him in place and, instead of moving right away, Ed had started to nuzzle his neck, both arms wrapped around it, kissing it slowly.  
  
“Tell me when,” he had said, his voice barely a whisper, his tone so caring. Roy wished it didn’t turn him on even more.  
  
Roy didn’t answer. Instead, he kissed Ed, as best as he could, considering all he wanted to do was move and just, fuck him but it wasn’t a good idea at the moment. Also, he thought, even if vaguely, this counted as Ed riding him, didn’t it ? Or did he have to lie down ? Ed chose for him anyways, because he pushed on his shoulders, until Roy was indeed lying down, he grabbed a pillow to place it under Roy’s head so he’d be comfortable and he smiled against his lips.  
  
“Now, that’s a view I could get used to.”  
  
Roy bit his lower lip, because seeing Ed actually sit on his cock was making him feel just the same, but he didn’t answer. Instead, he placed his hands on Ed’s hips, rolled his hips, to tell the other he was ready and he shivered as Ed’s eyes rolled back and he moaned.  
  
Ed took the matter into his hands, though, as he sat up, arching his back and started riding him. It probably was for the camera, even if Roy had but completely forgotten about them, and the crew and the director and Maes. For all he knew, it was just him and Ed and that strange connexion there seemed to be between them, that strange easiness as they had sex, as they worked together. It didn’t even feel like working, if Roy had to be honest with himself. Ed was so sweet, kissing him as if he meant it, talking in soft, hushed tone, for him and only to hear, looking at him in the eyes like he was the only person in the room. It shouldn’t happen, it wasn’t supposed to happen but Roy couldn’t break it either.  
  
Ed, though, felt good. So, so good and warm and clenching exactly when it felt the best, and moaning like he was truly enjoying himself. He probably was, see the blush on his cheeks and the precum dripping freely from his cock, down on Roy’s belly and Roy was seeing stars just to be lying there and leaving it all for Ed to do. It wasn’t going to last, and Roy was pretty sure the director would stop them, if they just got carried away too much and decided to continue like that, it wouldn’t be enough show for the scene but he could make the best out of him for how long it lasted. Watching Ed take his cock so nicely, pleasuring himself on it, riding like he was his toy, like he was nothing but an object to his pleasure and Roy couldn’t say he minded the slightest. Ed was gorgeous, sweating as he was, his hair sticking on his skin. Gorgeous.  
  
It didn’t last though. Well, it probably lasted long enough, because Roy could feel the orgasm building in him, he could feel it so close, even if he knew he could last some more. But Ed stopped, half dropping down on him, moaning and this time maybe because of some pain, as well as the frustration. Ed scratched his hair, he whined.  
  
“My legs are burning,” he said, placing then both hands around Roy’s head and leaning down to kiss him. “Please fuck me ? I need your cock so badly.”  
  
Roy thought about sitting up first. To keep Ed in his arms, against his chest and fuck him while sitting because it’d be nice and slow and maybe Ed would enjoy that. But he decided against it, eventually, as his hands trailed up Ed’s thighs to his ass, that he caressed slowly as they were kissing again.  
  
Instead, Roy led Ed off his cock. Which had Ed whine in frustration, and the longing look he gave his cock many Roy laugh lightly, but he didn’t resist, when Roy led him to his hands and knees. Right the contrary, Ed was quick to grab a spare pillow to hug, to put his ass in the air and look at him over his shoulder, eager to do so.  
  
Ed’s eyes rolled back, when Roy pushed his cock in him again, gabbing his hips once the head was in, never looking away from Ed’s face. He hummed happily, arching his back even more, to give him better access, he relaxed on the bed, and Roy pulled back, then thrusted in again, up to the hilt. Ed choked on a whine. Roy smirked.  
  
Ed, apparently, was a whole lot louder, when he was more passive. Oh, he had moaned and groaned and everything before, as he had been riding him, but now, it was different. Now, as he was leaving it to Roy to do everything, he was loud. Talkative at first, giving Roy precise instruction so Roy would know exactly how to angle his cock so he’d thrust against Ed’s prostate more precisely. Then, words failed him and all he could speak were onomatopoeias, detached syllabuses of unknown words, and his name. He begged, too. Roy wasn’t sure he wanted to know how many times Ed said “please” as he fucked him into the mattress, his thrusts long and deep because it apparently was what Ed prefered.  
  
“Oh, fu .. Roy, please,” he was moaning, arching his back so much Roy feared for him, almost. “So .. good .. Please…”  
  
Several times, Roy thought they were going to be interrupted. Because he didn’t know how long they had been going at it, and surely, it’d be too short and he was having troubles holding back when Ed was literally begging him. Maes knew him too, knew the first signs of his upcoming orgasm and to warn the director about it so said director could cut the scene so Roy would be able to cool down a little, and come back with a bit more rejuvenated stamina. He usually went to the bathroom, to splash water on his face, and drink some too.  
  
It didn’t happen, though. Roy kept going and going, focused on Ed’s reaction, on his voice, on his begging, his pleasure building and building down his belly, his balls tightening and he was so close but no one was stopping him, so it probably meant it was all good, right ? Roy didn’t want to do wrong, especially as his first job with that production company, surely, they’d never hire him again if they thought he didn’t have enough stamina. And he sure as hell didn’t want other producers or directors think he wasn’t professional, as what he was doing with Ed was nothing professional, after all. It lacked the usual detachment Roy forced himself to feel. Hell, how could he ever feel detachment, when Ed had clearly said he had asked to have a scene with him. That he had waited for it. Fuck.  
  
“I’m gonna ..”  
  
His breathless whisper had Ed whine harder than before, if it were possible. He pushed on his arms, to straighten a little, rolled his shoulders as he pushed his ass against Roy’s hips, effectively stopping him from moving. Then he pulled away, rolled to his back and smiled up, his face so close to his cock that Roy could barely see him. Roy did move back a little, for that exact reason, and he was about to reach for his cock, because he knew what he was supposed to do now, but Ed beat him to it.  
  
Roy tried to last. He came in two of three strokes of Ed’s hand, spurts of semen landing on Ed’s beautiful face, neck and even his hair. Which was a terrible mess. Ed didn’t seem to care the slightest, licking what had landed on his lips, his smile wider than before and Roy sat back on his heels, shivering all over, the orgasm feeling so intense he couldn’t function anymore just now.  
  
“You alright babe ?”  
  
Ed’s whisper was sweet. So very sweet and he was out of breath and his voice was hoarse but his tone was everything and Roy didn’t resist, as he laid down again, pulled Ed into his arms. Ed yelped, as he probably hadn’t planned it but he laughed.  
  
“I’m gonna put cum all over you,” he said, but he did wrap an arm around Roy’s waist anyways.  
  
“I’d hope so,” Roy answered, kissing Ed’s face. “You haven’t come yet.”  
  
Surprise passed through Ed’s eyes, but he didn’t pull aways. On the contrary, he shifted closer, when Roy reached for the blond’s cock, when he started giving him a handjob. Ed was the one to initiate the next kiss, moaning against his lips as he did so, shivering under his touch. Roy couldn’t care less to now taste semen on Ed’s tongue.  
  
Ed came in a strangled cry, thrusting into his fist at his own pace, then muffling himself against Roy’s lips. Which Roy didn’t really mind. Right the contrary, as he giggled with the eagerness in the kiss, when he let go of Ed’s cock and pulled him flushed against him. Ed was way too cute and he was way too hot and Roy couldn’t not kiss him at the moment.  
  
The kiss led to another, and another again. It turned slow, after a couple of second, sweet and deep and intense and Roy couldn’t stop holding Ed against his body, couldn’t stop touching his hair, not caring for the semen on his fingers, or on Ed’s face, nor the sweat that made their skin cling. For the moment was so soft, so entirely impossible in such a context, for them to be kissing like that, like it was natural, like it was normal after a scene. Though the scene had been intense, and different, and Roy wasn’t sure what it meant but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know either. All he wanted, at the moment, was for Ed to remain where he was and to be able to continue kissing him.  
  
“Roy,” Ed whispered against his lips, though, laughing when Roy tried to ignore him and chased his lips because fuck, that kiss was quite nice. “Roy, please.”  
  
“What ?” Roy huffed, looking away.  
  
Ed looked around, a smile on the lips, he waved a hand. “Could we have a towel please ? It’s drying and it’s gross.”  
  
A technician brought a tray with wipes, a towel and bottles of water. Ed thanked them with a bright smile.  
  
“Here,” Ed smiled, as he grabbed a wipe and started cleaning Roy’s fingers slowly.  
  
“You have come all over the face, and you start with my fingers ..” Roy pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Ed snorted.  
  
“I’m trying to be a gentleman here,” He said, and he rolled his eyes. “But of course, you ruined it.”  
  
“Of course,” Roy said, with a fake sigh. He did reach for a wipe himself, though, so he could clean Ed’s face, careful when he reached Ed’s eyes. “We could just go take a shower.”  
  
“Later,” Ed muttered, shuffling closer and placing his head down on Roy’s arm. “If you don’t mind staying there a little longer.”  
  
Roy shook his head, left, right. He didn’t mind. He wasn’t sure he wanted to ever move from that bed, after all.  
  
“So,” Ed started, after a minute or two, the two of them in a better state. Less out of breath, less covered in come. Colder but still snuggled together. The rest of the world still so far away. “I guess we got a little carried away.”  
  
“I guess,” Roy said, and he sighed. “Which wasn’t very professional of us.”  
  
Ed snorted, he rolled his eyes. “Fuck them. You’re ot as fuck and I’ve been asking to shoot with you forever. I’m allowed to be unprofessional.”  
  
“I hope the rushes are salvageable,” Roy sighed, and he moved his hand, caressed Ed’s cheek, pushing his hair away. He was feeling so sleepy now, and Ed too, seeing how his lids were dropping in front of his eyes.  
  
Ed shrugged. “That will go to one of our ‘real fucks’ compilations, I guess ?” Ed didn’t sound too worried about it, which helped Roy feel less awkward. “Though if Izumi didn’t stop us, it probably means we’re all good and she’s got some idea for it.”  
  
Roy hummed sleepily. Ed kissed his face.  
  
“It was real great,” Ed said against his lips, and Roy smiled at the compliment. He didn’t have the time to answer, though, as Ed was kissing him again and Roy was barely able to stop himself from falling asleep, barely able to kiss back. Not that Ed seemed to mind the slightest, though he did emit some needy little moans against his lips, the kind of which reminded Roy to move his lips, or at least try to.  
  
“Can’t wait to have sex with you again.”  
  
These words, at least, helped Roy focus a little more. On Ed only, the rest of the set was a complete blur and Roy wasn’t sure he was ready to face it after all, to face Maes and the director, Izumi ?, the technicians, Maria, whoever happened to be here. He usually had no problem about it, Roy wasn’t body shy and he was never uncomfortable after a scene after all. This was what he was paid for, and he worked well, he knew.  
  
Today, though, had been different. Because that scene with Ed didn’t feel like a scene after all. It had been an understatement, for Ed to say they had been carried away. They hadn’t been carried away. They had just ignored what they were supposed to do, expect the two obligatory positions the contract had asked from them, Ed riding his cock and the facial. But there had been something. After the awkwardness had passed, as Ed had started touching him, there had been a link between them, like a connexion. Like they had known each other before and it probably showed, in how easy it had been for them to have sex and make it work and make it work so nicely the director hadn’t wanted to stop them. And even now, as they were talking, there was a familiarity Roy couldn’t ignore, couldn’t not noticed, even with how tired he was.  
  
It was there and he was strangely comfortable with it.  
  
“Wait,” he said, still, frowning, “Do we have another shooting scheduled already ?”  
  
Ed laughed. Softly, in a sweet, sweet way and he cupped his cheek, pecked his lips.  
  
“We don’t,” he said and, at least, it helped Roy calm down a little. “But you’re taking me out on a date tonight, aren’t you ?”  
  
Roy blinked. He looked at Ed’s golden eyes, then away, then back at his eyes. A date. Ed wanted to go on a date with him. Just like that. Like he too was feeling whatever had clicked between them, like he too had noticed it and maybe it was a bit weird but maybe it wasn’t. They just had sex, after all. In front of cameras, yes but. Not for them, Roy couldn’t help but think. They hadn’t acted. They hadn’t played their role. They had sex. Like they could have had in a more private setting.  
  
Also, they wouldn’t stop kissing, even now that it was obvious the cameras had stopped rolling.  
  
“Ah well,” Roy breathed out slowly, tightening his hold around Ed’s body and nuzzling his shoulder as he closed his eyes again. “Restaurant or pizzas at home ?”  
  
“Pizzas at home sounds amazing.”

* * *

_Their scene together didn’t end up on a compilation but was uploaded on the production company’s site, among their full length movies under the title : “The first time Roy Mustang absolutely wrecked Ed’s world”. It ended up being the first episode of a very, very long and very popular series._


End file.
